


Escape the Night – OET: Halloween Time!

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Spooksville (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Halloween, Judgement, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta and the others have ended up in a Halloween-like place, where she would normally be thrilled to be in, and yet - not everything is what it appears to be. Who is in charge? And why are they mutating the townsfolk?
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE: HALLOWEEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to find out why Delta loves Halloween. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: HALLOWEEN**

*****

Halloween has always been one of my favorite days, and it’s largely because my birthday is in October. I enjoy decorating the front yard, coming up with costume ideas, and making sure that I have enough candy to give out to the trick ‘n treaters on that exciting night.

There had been only a few times in my life when I hadn’t looked forward to Halloween, and that had been during times when I was struggling emotional because things had taken a nosedive on me, and I was feeling stuck and left out on stuff.

The first two times this happened, it was during 2001 and I was pretty much being stuck at home 24/7 after my job had ended, and I didn’t have anywhere to go except for church and art lessons. This made it hard for me to look forward to Halloween, but I managed for the sake of my sister Mackenzie when I was assigned to take her out to get treats.

The second time was a year later, I wasn’t feeling really motivated, even though I was attending college and wasn’t being stuck at home constantly, and I think it had to do with the fact that I just didn’t have anything really to do to get ready for Halloween all that much. That did change after I decided to take it upon myself to decorate for Halloween.

The third time I lost my motivation for Halloween was in 2012, where things had been going downhill with my being let go, which was just a polite way of saying that I was being laid off, from my movie theater job, struggling to find new employment, and struggling with my math class at school.

Basically, 2012 wasn’t a good year for me.

Those had been some pretty low points in my life, and yet I had been able to turn things around to get out of those low points.

So, you would think I would be an expert by now, right?

Wrong! I’m hitting all new low points with how the group I’m currently stuck with have been treating me, and out of all of them only Ines and Nanami care about my wellbeing.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: A NEW ARRIVAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta and the others have ended up somewhere new. What's in store for them? Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW ARRIVAL**

*****

_THUD!_

“Ow!” I gasped as pain lanced through my back, along with a loud crunching noise from my backpack as I hit the hard ground.

I laid there stunned for several seconds, trying to catch my breath before I finally rolled onto my hands and knees, pushing myself upright, and I checked my backpack, hoping that I was wrong about the source of the crunching noise.

My expression fell, for it was clear to me that the box containing the seashells had been smashed and all the seashells were broken into pieces.

_‘_ _No fair! My luck is just getting worse!’_ I thought, removing the contains and tossing away the ruined box and its contents.  _‘First I’m being excluded pretty much 24/7, and now_ this _!’_ I was pulled out of my angry thoughts by the voices of Mystic and Lisbet.

“What the…?" Mystic began.

"Where the hell are we?" Lisbet finished.

I finally took in our surroundings and my jaw dropped in amazement at the sight, it was both incredible and slightly unnerving: all around us were demons, skeletons doing what I had been told were the _ Fortnite _ default dances, vampires, ghouls, ghosts, spiders, witches, boogeymen twerking, werewolves, and…clowns.

"Clowns?" Joey groaned. "Why's it gotta be clowns?"

"Are clowns anyone's thing?" Colleen scoffed. "Nobody likes clowns."

"I find clowns delightful," Matpat said with a straight face.

"I actually kinda like clowns," Mystic confessed.

“I don’t mind them as long as they don’t get to close,” I said, not surprised when I was ignored.

"Are we in Hell?" Bailey exclaimed. "Or Halloween Heaven?"

"Or maybe Purgatory?" Rene shrugged.

"Nah, I've always imagined Purgatory as looking more like.…a museum,” Joey remarked, and I took it as a reference to ETN 4.

_‘_ _This place does scream Halloween to me,’_ I thought, and I felt a small thrill of excitement go up my sore spine. _‘Does that mean we’re now in October back in the real world? Crap! That means I missed out on my sisters’ birthdays!’_

I was pulled from that train of thought when I heard a yell, looked up, and I quickly got out of the way, along with others, as a guy plummeted to the ground.

_THUD!_

I couldn’t help but flinch, having gone through the same thing earlier, and so I could easily guess how sore this guy was going to be after that fall.

After a few seconds, the new arrival pushed himself up, got his feet and dusted himself off before looking at the group, his eyes going wide with surprise and shock. “Whoa, what the hell?" he exclaimed, clearly recognizing Joey and Mystic for some reason. "Joey Graceffa? Mystic?"

"Who are you?" Alice asked. "Are you okay?"

"Orpheus, and relatively,” Orpheus answered. “Do you know where we are?”

Before anyone could answer his question, Ines spotted a sign and she read what was on it."It says Spooksville. I think some of the authors ended up here."

"Huh," Orpheus blinked. "I'm one as well. But I always just assumed this Possession shit was a joke."

"Believe me," Alice sighed. "It's far from a joke. And what's Spooksvile?"

"It's a town that's only visible during the month of October," Ines explained. "Apparently people get mutated here."

I blinked. “Wait, if it’s already October in the real world, then that means my birthday is coming up.”

Ines grinned. “Then I’ll be sure to get you a-” she began, but was interrupted.

"That's horrible!" Ro exclaimed, referring to people being mutated. "Is there a way we can undo this?"

"Well," Ines read. "It says there's a way to get an antidote.”

"Great!" Matpat exclaimed. "How do we make it?"

"We'd need to go to Doctor Frankenstein's Pharmacy in Spooksville. It's said he has the recipe. Maybe there's a shortcut."

We all searched for a bit.

"Found it!" someone exclaimed.

We all clamored over to spy a big hole.

"I think this hole might lead somewhere," Montana said. "Maybe this is the shortcut.”

Mystic looked down the hole and sighed. "Here goes nothing!" and she jumped down and slid out of sight.

I wasn’t too keen on jumping, but I didn’t want to get left behind either, so I followed Ines down the hole, hoping that I wouldn’t regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliding time! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: A HALLOWEEN TOWN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, it's time to see how Delta and the others are doing now that they are on their way to Spookville. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: A HALLOWEEN TOWN!**

*****

It was dark, but the slide was smooth and actually fun, so I enjoyed it while I could, even giggling a bit on the way down, and when I came out at the end, I took another tumble, but this wasn’t as bad as last time.

I sat up and my expression brightened when I saw Spookville, which was gothic, teeming with bats, and there were pumpkins glowing with golden candles on every doorstep.

I was experiencing Halloween excitement – only to have it disappear the second that I saw the citizens walking around, and it was clear that they had all been mutated in some way. Faces scarred, limbs twisted in weird positions, stitching soaring from one side of the body to the other, and even extra fur patches, bleeding scales, and molting flesh.

“Those poor people," Alice gasped.

"Yeah," Mystic agreed, sighing. "Some of them don't even look like people."

I shook my head, frowning. “This is just _wrong_.”

"Oh yeah," Ines chuckled nervously. "There's one thing about that; people have gotten arrested cuz they weren't mutated. Apparently if Chief of Polucy catches you, well, you can say goodbye to your old body."

_‘Chief of Polucy?’_ I raised my eyebrows. _‘Should that be Chief of Police?’_

"This isn't actually _my_ body!" Candy Pop exclaimed. "It's just on loan to me…" He glared at Mystic. "…for an _extended_ period of time."

"Wait," Justine interrupted. "Don't you mean Chief of Police?"

"Nope," Ines sighed. "Anyway, looks like we're gonna have to bypass here carefully. Seems there are lakes of lava on both sides."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a _slight_ inconvenience," Ro agreed, nodding.

“More then slight,” I remarked, not wanting to get near lava for _any_ reason.

"To say the least," Safiya added.

“Okay," Mystic began as we entered the town. "I think we need to just lie low and-”

“ _HEY! YOU'RE NOT MUTATED!_ " a psycho voice yelled.

We all jumped and turned, my heart dropping into my stomach, to find ourselves facing none other then the daughter of the Carnival Master himself, a certain crazy cheerleader, equipped with not just her demon dog, but also the Collar of Control, her bat, and God-knows-what-else. Lucy, also known as the  _ Psycho Cheerleader _ _!!!_

We all backed up at the sight of Lucy, who was grinning and looking even more demented then she ever did on ETN, and that was saying something about this particular person, given what she’d put Mortimer through.

“Lookie here!" she giggled psychotically. "Pretty little Mysty and her friends!"

"Oh," Orpheus exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "So _that's_ what you meant by Po- _Lucy_."

Hearing this, Lucy blinked and looked at him questioningly. "Who the hell are you?"

"I just kinda…fell into this," Orpheus chuckled nervously.

"Whatever,” Lucy scoffed and fixed on the rest of us with her demented smile back in place. “Anyways, none of you are gonna be in this city without becoming mutants."

"As if, you psycho, pig-tailed b•ch!" Lyra snapped. "You're outnumbered."

Hearing this Lucy smirked and began to giggle evilly. "Oh? Am I?" she asked quietly. She snapped her fingers and a _ton_ of monsters, including three of the Killer Clowns appeared.

" _And_ there goes our advantage," Mystic squeaked.

“Not good,” I muttered fearfully and Ines pulled me close since I was shivering with fear.

"Don't worry," Nanami-san exclaimed stepping forward, spreading out her wings. "I've got-"

All of a sudden, Lucy took out a strange-looking gun and shot at Nanami-san faster than lightning, and all that we could do was watch as she convulsed and there was a slight scent of burning flesh. The wings retracted and poor Nanami-san fell to the ground, paralyzed, and with a frozen mixture of surprised, fear, and shock on her face.

“Nanami-san!” I tried to move forward, but Ines wouldn’t let me. “No!”

"Ooh," Lucy cooed as one of her cronies approached Nanami-san. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Alice snapped.

"Oh?" Lucy exclaimed, and her boot-heels clicked hypnotically as she approached Alice and cupped her chin. "What are you gonna do about it, little rabbit?" she purred. "What's a sweet, timid, naive little rabbit like you gonna do about it? Y'know, if Mysty and Ro-ro weren't here, daddy's boss says you'd be the pick for his bride."

"Leave her alone!" Mystic yelled, she lunged at Lucy and decked her away.

Lucy stumbled back and cackled. "Now I know why daddy's boss is so in love with you! Damn. I think you may have turned me bi!" She regained her composure and then spat at us all, blood splattering the ground by her feet. "Listen up!" she announced. "The only reason I'm not putting you in hand cuffs and taking you to the Queen of the Spooks right now is because I get turned on by a good chase. If you give it to me, I'll make sure you still look kinda human once they're done with you."

_‘Queen of the Spooks,’_ I thought uneasily, not liking the sound of that.

"Queen of the Spooks?" Mystic asked Ines.

"The sign didn't really say much about that. Apparently she has connections with-"

"Well, get running, you little b*s!" Lucy howled with laughter. "Or I'll make sure that even your own mother doesn't recognize you!"

We all looked at each other and shrugged before taking off, but Lucy first grabbed ahold of Lisbet and sniffed her.

"I hope you know _we're_ more alike than you care to admit," she giggled before biting down on her shoulder.

Lisbet howled in pain and Alice and Mystic pulled her away.

"Now get running!" Lucy cackled.

And we sprinted off through the town, having to drag C.P. along with us when he tried to save Nanami-san, not that I blamed him for wanting to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run! It's Psycho Lucy! Run for the hills! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: SCOOBY-DOO AND CAPTURED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> The group is running, and they meet someone unexpected during their chase scene. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: SCOOBY-DOO AND CAPTURED**

*****

I wasn’t a big fan of running, especially not since I developed asthma, but there I was running for my life from a psycho cheerleader, several clowns, and other minions. My excitement for Spookville had disappeared, and all I wanted to do was get the heck out of there!

“Like, follow us!”

We all came a screeching halt, now face-to-face with the Scooby-doo Gang!

“How the hell are you not mutated?" Lisbet blinked, rubbing where Lucy bit her.

"Like, we don't know."

"Reah! Re ron't row!" Scooby shivered.

"Well, we _did_ just get here," Fred explained.

"And, like, where exactly _is_ here?" Shaggy trembled.

"Spooksville," Ines answered.

Just then a mummy came shambling up, freaking out the Scooby gang, and I didn’t blame them in the slightest since it reminded all of us that we were still in danger.

“Zoinks!"

"Ruh-roh, Raggy!”

“Jeepers!"

"Jinkies!”

And with that, we started running again in order to keep from being captured by Lucy and her minions.

*****

“How much more do we have to run?" Gabbie exclaimed. "I already do enough of this s* at the gym."

"They're ganging up on us," Ines gasped.

"Let's split up!" Kasey suggested.

Bailey came over, jumped up, and smacked them in the face. "Splitting up is a terrible idea!"

"Smacking someone in the face is no better," Alice pointed out with a sigh.

"Kasey may be right," Joey suggested. "They certainly can't catch all of us, right?"

I wasn’t too keen on the splitting up option either, but then Mystic said something that had me annoyed with her.

"This is coming from the dude who opened the f*ing Pandora Box, everyone," Mystic reminded the group. "I'm taking what he says with a grain of salt."

"I'm with Mystic on this," Lisbet agreed. "I don't trust a dude who opens a mysterious box-"

"Oh come on!" Joey exclaimed. " _That's_ the reason you don't trust me?"

Mystic nodded. "Out of about a dozen reasons not to, yes.”

“Stop picking on Joey,” I scolded, frowning at Mystic and Lisbet. “This isn’t the time to-”

“Ready or not!" Lucy cackled. "Here comes Lucy!"

"Never mind," Mystic squeaked.

We all tried splitting up, with Ines and I were running one way, but soon enough-

“Let go!” I screamed when I got grabbed from behind, my arms getting pinned to my sides as I was dragged back toward the psycho cheerleader, and even Ines had gotten grabbed.

"Gotcha, cutie pie!" Sally Slaughter chuckled, grabbing Ro's wrist.

"And we're doomed," Wynter sighed.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Lucy cackled as our wrists were tied. "The Queen is gonna love this!"

All of a sudden, bags were thrown over our heads, which made me want to panic since I wasn’t a big fan of having something covering my head without my permission, and we were shoved inside of something. That something soon began to rumble and move, and I realized that we were in the back of a truck.

"This is _not_ gonna be comfortable," Envy groaned.

"Let's just hope that the ride is short," Alice sighed.

_‘Here’s hoping,’_ I thought as silence fell over the group for close to a minute.

_"Come on, vamonos!_

_"Everybody let's go!"_

I jumped and then I realized that Rene and Wynter were singing. _‘Oh great, just what we_ don’t _need right now.’_

_"Come on, let's get to it!_

_"I know that we can do it!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To our deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To out deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To our deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp*_

_"To our-!"_

"Oh, would you shut the hell up?" Lisbet groaned. "I just got a major headache and you're not helping!"

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to lighten the mood," Wyntergrumbled.

"This isn't _too_ bad," Nikita remarked. "I mean, I've had to wear a bag before. And I didn't look too terrible."

I fought back a snort, knowing full well that she hated wearing that hood in ETN 3 since it crushed her wig each time.

"Where are they even taking us?" Bailey wondered.

“Who knows?” I could feel Ines shrug when she answered Bailey’s question.

There wasn't much conversation after that, and I was left to my thoughts, which were mostly of a certain winged young woman, and I wasn’t the only one.

"It's Chiaki, isn't it?" Mystic asked sympathetically.

"Mm-hmm." Was the response from Alice.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find her."

"I hope so. I really hope so.”

_‘_ _I hope we can find Nanami-san,’_ I thought,  _‘I_ really  _do hope we can find her and get the hell out of this place. This isn’t the kind of Halloween that I want to be part of, and this is also how I really_ don’t  _want to spend my birthday either.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh! Shame that the Scooby-doo gang couldn't help them escape from Psycho Lucy. Delta's birthday is in October, so spending it while being held prisoner isn't her idea of a good birthday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: SHE’S THE QUEEN?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yeah, I know I updated yesterday, and I felt like getting the next chapter up today. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR:** _ **SHE’S** _ **THE QUEEN?!**

*****

I wasn’t sure of how long we were in the truck, only that it was _definitely_ long enough for my legs to fall asleep since there wasn’t that much room for my to stretch my legs with everyone crammed together in a small space, and so when the truck stopped moving, I considered it to be a relief when we were pulled out of the truck.

*****

I had troubles walking, but I managed the best that I could to walk over what I had to guess was some kind of polished tile in a large space based on the echoing going on around us, and I was already feeling the pins and needles signs that meant that my legs were slowly getting back to normal.

“This place sounds official," Alex remarked.

"This is where the Queen lives, I guess," Ines answered. "And Where The Magic Happens."

"Roll credits," Alice mumbled under her breath, but I could hear her and I quietly and nervously giggled.

"Maybe the queen's really nice," Ro said hopefully.

_‘Anyone who forces others to be mutated doesn’t sound nice,’_ I thought and would’ve said so, when I hearda door was opened and we were ushered inside another large room and forced to sit down in what I was sure wooden chairs. The bag was removed from my head, and I blinked a few times to get use to the light, enabling me to see that we were now in something that looked like a courtroom.

“It…looks like Parliament," Genevieve remarked. "Mixed with _Beetlejuice._ _”_

"So we just have to sit through this and then we're good?" Alice asked hopefully.

"We can only-" Ines began.

"Alright, no more chit-chat!" a familiar voice snapped. "The Queen of the Spooks has arrived!”

I shrank in my seat when a certain clown appeared in the judge’s stand in all of her creepy clowny glory. “Oh crap.”

Kerrie was grinning at all of us in that creepy manner of hers, and I was _so_ wishing that I was somewhere else right now.

“Well," she began. "Interesting to see so many of you, but looks like we've got some repeated offenders." She glared at two townies who seemed to be un-mutated. "What the hell? Are you two just _begging_ to be mutated _again_? Good thing you brought an audience to watch, an audience that'll soon join us in this town of freaks!” And she cackled.

This was making my blood boil, but it was Mystic who blew up first.

“Like that'll happen, you cake-faced f*!" she spat, standing up with anger burning in her eyes.

"Oh?" Kerrie exclaimed in surprise.

“You mess with me, that's one thing," Mystic continued, furiously. "But messing with my friends is going too f•king far. If you or any of your cronies so much as lay a finger on _any_ of them, I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born!"

"You tell 'em, Mysty!" Candy Pop whooped. "You tell that psychotic clown b*ch!"

Wynter, Dooper, and Aoibhe cheered along.

"Alright!"

"Stick it to the b*ch!"

"Yas queen!"

We were all cheering Mystic on, yes even me, and it was worth telling that evil clown off.

"Shut up!" Kerrie snapped, banging her gavel.

I cringed and all went quiet, but Mystic still stood.

"Okay, damn," Gabbie grumbled. "S*."

"You're in my domain now,” Kerrie snarled, glaring at Mystic, “and what I say goes. So take a seat, little princess.”

Mystic grimaced, but she did sit down, but she did so reluctantly.

Kerrie settled back in her seat and eyed us all again for a full minute. “Okay, so, I dunno what to do with most of you yet,” she said finally. “But I wanna see Little Orphan Annie, Little Rabbit, Plant Man, Bloody Shoulder, and our little princess.”

I could only watch as Ro, Alice, Envy, Lisbet, and Mystic were dragged out of their seats and over to the judge’s stand, where Lisbet was twitching frantically, and I couldn’t blame her for being scared of that darn clown.

Kerrie smirked down at them. “Well, little princess," she smirked. “How does it feel to be below me? Pretty scary, I bet. C'mon. Cower before me. It's so cute when you're so vulnerable.” She was disappointed when Mystic refused to, and so she shifted her attention to Alice. “What about you, little rabbit? You feeling afraid? You're just as naive as her, if not moreso.” She got distracted by Lisbet, who was twitching even more violently.

Kerrie sighed and snapped her fingers, summoning two guards. “Take Bloody Shoulder away to the holding cell," she ordered them. "I'm sure she and Lucy will enjoy each other's company.”

I felt fearful for Lisbet as she was dragged out of the room – and then I was distracted when Genevieve shouted.

“Hey!”

I looked up and saw that one of the guards had taken her pocket watch – and then I was ware of my backpack being taken. “Hey, that’s mine!” I tried to go for it, but I got backhanded back into my seat, leaving my face throbbing. “Ow!”

Kerrie spoke again, regaining our attention. “As for Plant Man, Little Rabbit, Little Princess, and Little Orphan Annie, bring them to my royal chamber. This court is taking a recess for who-the-hell-knows-how-long?” She banged the gavel again, and I could only watched as my friends were being dragged away by the guards.

Bailey stepped out and yelled at them. “Hey! Leave my friends alone!”

Kerrie glared at Bailey. “So…you wish to challenge me too? Very well then. Take the bear as well!”

“Bailey!” I felt helpless as my friends were being taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kerrie's in charge, friends are being taken, and Delta is feeling more helpless and useless then ever, Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: REVOLUTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Delta and the others are trapped in some kind of courtroom while some of their friends are being held elsewhere. Will they be able to escape, reunite, and get out of that place? Time to find out. Onward!

**CHAPTER FIVE:** **REVOLUTION!**

*****

I hated feeling helpless, especially when I was already dealing with being excluded by nearly everyone in the group, and until this place, the only ones who even cared about me were Ines and Nanami-san. But now it was just Ines, for Nanami-san had been zapped by Lucy earlier, and I’m worried that she’s gone for good.

_‘_ _This is just getting worse and worse,’_ I thought, sinking in my chair, wishing that I was seated by Ines instead of between Lele and Sierra, who were basically ignoring me.  _‘We’re probably going to be stuck here forever, and if I’m right, I’m probably going to end up spending my birthday in this place.’_

Once again, I was pulled out of my thoughts, but this time it was by Candy Pop, who was standing up. “Huh?”

“What are you doing!?” Manny whispered.

“Escaping,” Candy Pop replied, looking determined. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Girl, it is _not_ going to end well,” Nikita protested, which was surprising, coming from the troublemaker of all people.

Candy Pop scoffed. “How OOC of you, Nikita.”

“-Unless I’m coming _with_ you!” Nikita snapped, proving me wrong. “You didn’t let me finish!!” Her eyes flashed in irritation. “B*-”

Candy Pop smirked. “Consider yourself invited then.”

“Whoah, hold on,” Andrea B. said, leaning forward. “We’re pretty outnumbered, and let’s not forget how easy it was for them to hustle us in here without a fight.”

“That was then, this is now,” Candy Pop stated, still smirking.

“We planning a riot?” Bretman asked, interested.

“Sounds fun,” Gabbie remarked. “I’m in.”

_‘This is insane,’_ I thought, but in some way, I was hoping that we _could_ get out of here, and save those taken at the same time. _‘But if it means finding Nanami-san and our friends, then I’m willing to take the gamble.’_

“What are we doing?” Roi asked, looking eager.

“Dude, sit down!” Colleen hissed. “You’ll make them lash out.”

“No, we can get out of here,” Candy Pop insisted.

Stella tilted her head curiously. “How?”

Tristen sighed. “It’s near impossible.”

“It’s only impossible if you never try,” Candy Pop retorted.

“You’ve been saying that for a while,” Dooper said pointedly.

“I got _this_ far!!” Candy Pop snapped, making me cringe.

Of course all of this arguing got the attention of the guards.

“ _Hey_ , quiet down!! We are in Recess!!!”

Candy Pop ignored the guard. “Listen,” he said seriously. “If we rush them. We can do it.”

“But…they’re armed,” Teala pointed out, her eyes were wide with worry.

“And we could legit die,” Justine added, her voice was quavering with fear.

I could understand both sides of the argument, and I was feeling conflicted since I  _did_ want to get out of there, but I also didn’t want to die either. For I had  _no_ idea of how it would affect me in the real world.

“We could…” Genevieve admitted.“But we could _also_ die at the hands of that Clown.”

“Oh hell no!” GloZell exclaimed and she started singing. _“_ _I ain’t finding clowns delightful._ _”_

“Huh. I do,” MatPat said to no one in particular.

_‘_ _Just_ how  _can MatPat say that with a straight face?’_ I wondered.

“So we’re actually going to-?” Sierra giggled nervously under her breath.

“Yes.” Eva had a determined expression on her face.

“I’m ready…” Oli agreed, even though he didn’t look fully convinced.

“I’m ready,” I said firmly, not caring if anyone heard me or not, I just wanted to be out of there.

Candy Pop seemed pleased with what everyone was saying, and he beamed. “Then let’s do it.”

Just then, Roi shot out of his chair like a cannon, and he promptly kicked one of the guards in the face, stunning and knocking him to the floor. “ _CHARGEEEEE_ _!!!_ ”

We all leapt up and went to work on fighting, which wasn’t easy with our hands tied, but I managed to ram into one of the guards, knocking both him and myself over, and I rolled off while he laid on the floor, stunned.

Getting up was proving to be a challenge, but I managed and went back to fending off the guards, mostly kicking at them and knocking their legs from underneath them until-

_BANG!_

I cringed at the loud echoing noise and then heard Genevieve’salarmed gasp. I spun around and stared in horror at the sight of Candy Pop collapsing to the floor, clutching at his stomach, which was bleeding. “Candy Pop!”

“What the-?!” Andrea R. exclaimed, and she started screaming profanities when she was grabbed by two of the guards and dragged out of sight.

“No!” I shouted and then I saw some strange female grabbing Candy Pop. “Who-?!”

But when Sally suddenly showed up and ran toward me, I had to focus on avoid getting caught by her, and there was  _no way_ I was going to let her catch me and force-feed me that stuff she gave to me in that van that felt like it’d been a lifetime ago.

“Oh _hell_ no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save Delta from Sally! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. CHAPTER SIX: ESCAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> The revolution has started! Will the group be able to escape? Onward!

**CHAPTER SIX:** **ESCAPE**

*****

I was still being chased around by Sally when Mystic, Andrea R., Bailey, Alice, Lisbet, Envy, and Ro returned to the courtroom, and it was clear to them that this was now in chaos.

MatPat was punching a guard in the nose.

Nikita throwing and weaving like a boss.

Manny stomping in his epic shoes.

Rene was clawing enemies into submission.

“Let's go!" Ines exclaimed, she and Wynter were working to fight Cecelia, who I’d been told was the twin sister of Genevieve, tooth and nail.

Basically, we all were fighting for our lives…well, I was being chased around by Sally, and Joey was dodging evil Lucy’s attempts to hit him with her baseball bat.

“I can't hold her off for much longer!” Joey warned, and he was looking worn out.

“Then let's get our asses moving!" Mystic yelled.

"What about Nanami-san?” Alice asked.

I’d managed to jump over a railing while Sally failed to do so, and I looked over to where Nanami-san was using her powers to keep the baddies at bay, one of which looked like fallen angel that seemed intent on going after Candy Pop.

“I'll be okay!" Nanami-san called out. "I'll find you again. I promise!”

“Nanami-san.” I started toward her, not wanting her to be left behind, but Ines stopped me from doing so. “No, can’t leave her.”

“She’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“She’ll be fine, Del! Come on!”

Before I could protest further, I was pulled toward the doors, and I ran with the rest, doing my best to avoid being captured or hit by the various weapons being thrown at us by the baddies that kept showing up.

*****

I almost stumbled a few times, but Ines wouldn’t let me fall, and soon we were all outside the building, where it was revealed that the means to leave the town was disappearing. This made me realize that I’d managed to miss both my birthday and Halloween at the same time.

_‘Great, I’m thirty-seven years old,’_ I thought bitterly, _‘and for the second time in my life, I_ didn’t _get a freakin’ birthday cake…at least not in this messed up reality that I’ve been dragged into, and somehow I_ don’t _think I’ll ever know why the Cursed God targeted me.’_

“Where do we go?" Roi panicked.

"I've got this!" Mystic exclaimed, pulling out a teastone from her bag, and Candy Pop, who wasn’t looking too hot after being shot in the stomach, _actually_ tried to stop her. "I wish we were somewhere that wasn't here!”

“Wait!” Candy Pop shouted, trying to grab the teastone, but he was too late.

The teastone glowed, turned to dust that Mystic dropped back into the bag as a golden shimmer of light enveloped us, which then turned red and green, and we all were soon overwhelmed as we were teleported somewhere else, leaving Nanami-san behind to face Kerrie, her minions, Cecelia, and any other baddies that’d shown up during the revolution.

I hoped that Nanami-san would survive and find us again. I really, really,  _really_ hoped that I would see her again, I really did hope.

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Nanami-san hadn't been left behind. Wah! Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's been a few low points when I haven't been able to enjoy Halloween, and those weren't fun times for me.  
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
